No I In Threesome
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: Damon/Elena/Damon. A bit of a kink to it. "I wanted to watch my past self fall in love with Elena, without my outside influence." Alternate Scene to Memory Serves. - COMPLETE -
1. PART I

**Through the storms and the light**  
** Babe, you've stood by my side**  
** And life is wine**  
** But there are days in this life**  
** When you see the teeth marks of time**

.

.

.**  
**

**Alternate Chapter 14 of 'Memory Serves'**  
_What if HD had found Damon & Elena together?_

When Elena arrived at the B&B after school, she rushed upstairs to HD's room to find him. She had felt him with her all day like a heavy weight. She gasped when saw her note still taped to the door. It wasn't a good sign. Elena panicked and went downstairs to question Mrs. Flowers. She said HD never checked out, but couldn't remember the exact time he had been around the lobby.

Not having any other option, Elena left a message with Mrs. Flowers for HD to pick up. Elena decided to spend the day with the vampire. She knew he was going to call her eventually to get him some blood.

At the boarding house, Elena went through the daily routine and warmed up a thermos of blood for Damon. She walked upstairs to his bedroom to deliver it. He was dressed in only boxers, looking seductive as ever while lounging on the top of his bed. Damon's right hand was fisting the comforter in anxiety. He had never been so excited to see her. He was still reeling from the fact that she had confessed her love the night before. Not to forget how sweet she had been kissing his vampire face and allowing him to feed from her. It was all too overwhelming.

Elena approached the bed with a smile and handed him the thermos. She went to sit by his side on the bed. Damon smirked kissing a trail from her cheek to her throat and back up again.

"So nice to have my girl back." He murmured near her ear and nuzzled her. She giggled a little, feeling ticklish from his touch.

He pulled back from her to gulp down the thermos. When he was done, he set it aside and brought Elena back into his embrace.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked while caressing his hands in a loving manner.

"Good, because of... last night." He answered knowing her blood gave him a big boost.

"Oh, right." She nodded in understanding. She was planning to offer herself again to him later in the night. She wanted to ease his suffering as much as possible.

"How's the outside world?" Damon quipped half-sarcastically.

Elena sighed, deciding to tell him a story about her new history teacher.

.

.

**Two lovers divide**  
** Sound meets sound, babe**  
** The echoes they surround**  
** And know that we need is one thing**  
** Now what is there to allow?**

.

.

Meanwhile...

HD circled around the boarding house. It took him over an hour to find it, but he finally did. He was impressed by the size of it. HD was checking various windows on the first floor to see if any were open. Unfortunately, he didn't have any luck finding an easy way in. He settled for removing the screen on a kitchen window to climb into the house.

HD had been unconscious for most of the day before. HD had been reading under his tree at the park and fell into a deep slumber. When he awoke, frightening vampire related flashes haunted him. By the time he got back to the B&B, it was late in the evening and Elena's cell had been turned off. Using the strange images in his head, HD was able to locate the Salvatore boarding house. Elena had mentioned earlier in their acquaintance that no one resided on the property, there-go the breaking and entering.

After climbing into the kitchen, HD started to look around the house for any clues about his relatives. He wasn't sure if he wanted the vampires images to be true or false. If they were true it would be an interesting development to say the least, but if they were false he'd worry about going a bit mad. The images were simply too real too real to create from the subconscious. HD found the parlor with the large library, but he didn't want to bother with looking through all the books, it seemed overly tedious. He was disappointed by the lack of paintings or photographs in the house. There was no indication that any Salvatores had ever lived there. After more surveying, HD found mini clues that someone had resided in the house recently, some items were out of order and so on.

Resolved on not leaving without answers, HD headed upstairs to check the bedrooms. He hoped to find some personal artifacts. Walking down a dark hallway, HD heard the distinct sound of moaning, a female moaning. He decided against his better judgment to move in the direction of the moaning. At the door of the source, HD awkwardly stood outside feeling extremely foolish. He couldn't just barge in and interrupt strangers to question them about his relatives. He sighed and leaned against the wall, trying to think of a more logical solution.

HD's head flashed up hearing Elena's voice. At first he thought he was imagining it, because he had been missing her lately, but no it was definitely her. HD was enraged that she had betrayed him. His heart was sinking, he felt disgusted, he had given her all of his love. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to agree to be his _girlfriend_. It was all coming together for him, he figured that was the reason why Elena had always changed the subject when he asked about the boarding house. A second before was going to storm off, HD froze hearing his own voice._ His own voice._ HD swallowed thickly realizing Elena was with _him_. It had to be his vampire counterpart, therefore confirming that vampires _existed_. Not able to hold off the confrontation any longer, his nerves were spiraling, HD slowly walked to the door and turned the knob.

Elena groaned straddling Damon's lap, kissing him hungrily, as his dick throbbed deep within her body. Damon's hands were at her hips lifting her up and down. She could sense the tide within her, the warmth that was spreading from from the contact of his skin on hers, the slight friction of the light sheen of sweat covering her body. She matched his pace, riding him thrust for thrust. "Damon, oh, my, more." She moaned, her eyelids were fluttering. Being in bed with him was the best feeling, nothing could compare to their lovemaking.

Damon broke the kiss and her head fell back, offering up her breasts invitingly. His mouth fell to her chest and began to tease her nipples until they were both hard, tingling nubs. She shuddered against him when his blunt teeth bit into her tender flesh, he let out a wicked snicker pleased with her body's reaction to his ministrations. Each time he pulled her down upon his dick, his own soft moans of pleasure echoed against her chest. He took her lips in a bruising kiss, swallowing her moans and cries as he set a faster pace. Breaking the kiss, he lifted her up and arched his back as he slammed into her again and again.

Through the frenzy of their noisy lovemaking, Damon stilled Elena's hips, hearing the door and footsteps enter the connecting study of his suite.

"Damon!" Elena smacked his bicep, he was holding her tight, stopping their lovemaking. She wasn't able to bounce on his lap. "What the hell?" She whined in sexual frustration.

"There's someone in my study." Damon frowned in annoyance.

Elena looked at him confused. She whimpered moving away from him, so he could deal with the 'guest'. Elena made a face thinking how _rude_ the person had to be for interrupting their 'activities'.

"Steffy?" Damon called out in a mocking voice.

"Why would Stefan interrupt us?" Elena asked incredulously.

Damon glared, but realized she was right. Stefan wouldn't ask to share Elena, he had too much respect for her. No, it couldn't be Stefan, his impaired vampire hearing picked up a heartbeat. The intruder was alive.

"It's someone else. Not a vampire." He rolled his eyes and haphazardly threw on his boxers, showing off most of his pelvis.

Elena raised a brow wondering the identity of the mystery person. She dove down under the comforter to cover her naked sweaty body.

Damon strode to the door and threw it open. He was pissed off. He wanted to send the person on their merry way and get back to doing his girl.

When HD appeared in sight, Damon wasn't prepared for the strong tide of emotions which washed over him. All at once, Damon understood everything, the seriousness of the situation crawled into his heart, to the point of no return. For in that single second, Damon summed up the exact reasons why Elena had fallen hard for HD - and in a way he was another man. HD was his youthful self, while technically identical in looks, Damon spotted the differences instantly. HD's essence was pure at heart, he lacked the jaded expression that was set after repeatedly being let down by life. There wasn't a hint of coolness radiating from him, in fact the opposite. HD was warm, but still possessed the cocky swagger, confidence, trademark facial expressions, essentially the iconic personality traits. After so long, Damon concluded it was time to surrender any of his previous reservations, Elena deserved to have the better man.

Both men stared at each other until Elena broke the silence. "Damon, who is it? Is everything okay?" She called out wondering what happened.

"Yeah..." Damon said finding his voice. "It's your _boyfriend_. It's the other me..."

Elena gasped, her eyes widened. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure about getting dressed to greet him.

HD swallowed, his heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. "Then I am not going mad?" He muttered to himself. He was both relieved and astonished. "We... you... I... eternal youth."

Damon slowly nodded. "That's right. Do you know the reason why I exist?" He asked softly.

"Vampire."

"How did you find about me? Why are you here?"

"I thought I was going mad last evening. My head was filled with flashes of bloodbaths... loose women... fights with Stefan."

Damon tensed at his words. "Do you remember everything?"

"No, I experienced many flashes, but none of them lasted long enough to fully comprehend." HD answered and noticed Damon's relieved expression. "If you knew I existed all along, why have you not greeted me?"

"Personal entertainment." Damon answered smoothly. "I wanted to watch my past self fall in love with Elena, without my outside influence."

HD winced thinking about his girlfriend. "Elena..."

"... is in my bedroom."

HD stiffened, not sure of his role in the situation. "You love her?"

"I love her." Damon confirmed. "We love her." He added.

"Were you with her before..."

"Before you arrived?" Damon finished the question. "No."

"She fell in love with me first?" HD asked, cockiness returning.

Damon chuckled. "Only if you think of us as two different people. I don't." He clarified.

"But we are different."

"No. I'm just more experienced." Damon said crossing his arms.

"You have killed innocent people. I would never." HD frowned.

Damon groaned not wanting to get into a moral debate with himself. Especially with a very naked waiting Elena in the room behind him. "There's no simple explanation. But rest assured, I would never kill Elena. I'd rather stake myself."

"Do you bite her?"

"When she asks." Damon couldn't lie to himself, that would have been _ridiculous_.

"For sexual pleasure." Damon added seeing the horror on HD's face. "Come in and see her... She's waiting for me-you-us." Damon motioned him over, hoping the distraction would skip any other vampire questions.

When they walked in the bedroom, Elena's heart was racing. She was worried about HD. She didn't want to break his heart. Damon gave her a quick little smirk and joined her back on the bed.

"What- What are you doing here?" She asked in a not so steady voice.

HD didn't answer.

"Don't be cross with her. She isn't betraying you. We're the same person." Damon said matter-of-factly with a firm expression.

"I am not vexed." HD assured them. "The situation simply amazes me. I do not know where to begin."

"He experienced visions of me. That's why he broke into the house." Damon explained to Elena.

"Then he knows you're a..." She said slowly.

"Yeah." Damon nodded.

"Wow." Elena said leaning back against the headboard. She thought HD would never find out about vampires.

.

.

**Babe, it's time we give something new a try**  
** Oh, alone we may fight**  
** So, just let us be three**  
** And baby tonight**  
** I see your lips are on fire**  
** And life is wine**

.

.

The three lovers studied each other trying to decide what to do next. Damon glanced at Elena, smelling her arousal thicker than ever. There was no denying it, she was sexually overwhelmed by having them in the same room. Damon didn't care, it wasn't a big deal, he had participated in threesomes in the past._ What better way to have a threesome than with the love of your life and yourself?_ Sure, it would be surreal to watch himself take her, but it would be hot. Damon swallowed thinking about the 'memories' he would absorb from the threesome. The next morning, he would remember everything that HD had felt during the act. Damon knew for a fact that she wasn't going to be the one to 'suggest' it, meaning he would have to take charge of the situation.

Not wanting to linger in silence for a second longer, at vampire speed Damon grabbed Elena and threw her down against the mattress. It surprised both her and HD. "Damon whaaa-" She started asking, but stopped as his fingers entered her. She was dripping wet. She moaned, grinding herself against his fingers in a wanton manner. She was desperately turned on. Her hazy eyes were glued on HD.

"So so so wet." Damon teased in a playful voice with a pouty expression.

"You see, you interrupted us, leaving her in a needy state. My girl wants to cum, huh?" Damon addressed HD, while looking down at Elena.

"Please Damon." She whimpered in agreement.

"Please what?"

"Please." She continued to beg, she needed just a little more.

"I think this is your problem to fix. After all, it isn't my fault..." Damon said innocently to HD while removing his fingers. Elena let out a loud frustrated cry.

Elena looked helplessly over at HD. Her chest was heaving up and down with desire. She waved him over to the bed. "Do something. Anything." She commanded with large eyes. "He's going to leave me like this. I know he will." She said glaring at Damon.

Damon chuckled finding amusement as the ringleader.

HD remained silent. He was in shock.

"Oh, please, you're the same person!" She shouted.

"So _now_ you agree." Damon quipped, earning another glare from her.

"I could never deny you of anything." HD surrendered in a soft voice.

Damon rolled his eyes, of course Elena loved HD, he was a romance novel with legs.

Elena relaxed against the bed, relieved that he agreed to pleasure her.

Damon realized how interesting the situation was for him. Could he predict HD's every move? He was sure HD would give her oral to end her 'suffering'. Damon moved to the other side of the bed, to get a better view of the action and to give HD the room to join them.

HD removed his jacket and shoes before getting on the bed. Elena grabbed him by the waistline attempting to pull him down to her. HD took the hint and hovered over her, capturing her lips. Elena moaned into the kiss, very excited to continue their lovemaking. Damon was turned on watching, fuck, he loved how sexy they were together.

As predicted by Damon, HD's lips made their way down her body. Elena pushed her hips up in anticipation. His fingers gently ran across her nether folds, he placed one finger inside and used his thumb to slowly circle her clit. Elena whimpered in encouragement, he placed another finger inside her. She could feel his warm breath over her, his mouth was so close. Elena tried to move closer to him, she was aching for his tongue to taste her. HD held back, showing her who was in control. He slowly kissed her thighs, teasing her because he knew what she wanted. In a way, the teasing was a form of retribution, because she had kept such a huge secret from him. Elena trashed on the bed, glaring at Damon, thinking that somehow the situation was his fault. It was always easier to blame the vampire for_ everything._ Damon leaned back, looking relaxed as ever with the cockiest smirk on his face. He loved when she got riled up.

Elena breath hitched when she heard HD inhale deeply, taking in her scent. With two fingers still deep inside her, he started to run his tongue over her clit, licking it gently and slowly at first then harder and faster. He continued sucking and licking while fingering her at a steady pace. Elena was breathing heavy again, moaning with every thrust of his fingers. It didn't take long for her to get close to the edge, she had been coiled for what seemed like forever. When Elena felt herself about to cum, she held his head to her, pulling at his hair. HD continued to lick her gently until her breathing went back to normal. When he finished licking her clean, he straightened himself out to kiss her, she tasted herself on her lips. Her hair was a mess from trashing around the bed, her eyelids were heavy in satisfaction, her skin was rosy from release. She looked thoroughly well-fucked.

With an excited smirk on her face, she grabbed at HD rubbing his raging hard on. He tried to move away, but she wouldn't let go. Elena moved to unzip his jeans, but his hands stopped her.

"What? I know you want to..." Elena said with a smile and quirked brow.

HD narrowed his eyes at Elena unsure about the situation. He motioned over to Damon, wondering how he felt about watching them have sex. It didn't seem fair after HD interrupted them earlier.

"He doesn't care if you have me." She scoffed. "He's fine. Vampires can turn off their libido... it's a thing."

HD warily glanced at Damon. Damon nodded confirming Elena was telling the truth, giving him permission to continue. She wasted no time stripping HD to his boxers. Now she had both Damons in their boxers, oh the fun they could have.

HD removed his boxers and climbed on top of her. Damon frowned, not wanting to watch them do it in missionary style. The position didn't leave any 'creative' room.

"Wait." Damon called out, using his ringleader voice. "Take him reverse cowgirl or take her from behind."

They looked at Damon quizzically.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I want to pleasure her." He heard her heartbeat increase in speed. She was damn excited.

Elena nodded from underneath HD. "Sit back against the headboard, love." She requested.

HD let out a deep breath, but obeyed and got off her. Elena went over to him and straddled him reverse cowgirl like Damon had wanted. She slid onto his dick without delay began, bouncing up and down on him with enthusiasm. HD's eyes rolled back following her quick pace, she was driving him crazy. She felt so hot, warm, absolutely perfect because he orally pleased her earlier. HD moaned her name in a rough voice, gripping her hips tightly. His nails were digging into her flesh.

Damon sat back and watched, content to watch her breasts move up and down in rhythm. Elena squeezed her breasts as they danced, wickedly trying to entertain Damon as he watched.

"I love you..." She moaned, staring directly at Damon. "Damons." She added.

Damon chuckled while HD had an incredulous look on his face.

"Damon Salvatore loves you too." Damon said teasing. He went over to the couple and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her down towards him as he knelt. Her face caressed his hard dick through his boxers. Elena loved giving him head, it was her favorite for sure.

"Beg." Damon demanded as he pulled, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Elena's inner muscles squeezed around HD. She felt so _naughty_. She felt like Damon's little love machine.

Not to be outdone, HD's hand circled around her to caress her clit. Elena screamed in satisfaction, her body leaned back against HD's. HD sucked on her neck, while she continued to ride him. Her drowsy eyes opened to see a very impatient vampire. The vampire didn't do impatient. She took a breath and leaned back over to Damon. She looked up at him with doe eyes. "I want you." She pleaded. "I want all of your parts at the same time." She winked knowingly at Damon.

Damon nodded, suddenly speechless by the erotic display and slid his boxers down. Her hands instantly went to his hard dick and she took him in her mouth. Damon groaned at finally getting some form of sexual pleasure. Seeing as she was very occupied with the both of them, she skipped the foreplay with Damon. She took him down, sucking him back and forth. She tried to deep throat him, but she wasn't able to get much flexibility in her position. Damon's hands went to her hair, caressing her softly. "Babe, can you just let me fuck your mouth?" He asked in a soft voice.

Elena obeyed and relaxed her mouth, letting Damon thrust into her with his hips. His head was titled back with eyes slitted in ecstasy, losing control fairly quickly, having her warm, wet mouth around him. "Fuck. Elena." He stammered being both physically and visually stimulated at the same time.

In a few short minutes, Elena and HD were pushing over the edge, both of them moaning in unison. "Gonna, gonna..." She was mumbling around Damon's dick in her mouth. He understood and removed himself, not wanting to run the risk of her biting down on his dick in a moment of passion.

HD's thumb tapped relentlessly against her clit, causing her to cry out louder and louder. She was echoing around the wall, the perfect music for the vampire. HD felt her muscles squeeze around him. Her body was quivering as the world exploded around her. She felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes and beginning to run down her face. She saw black spots in her vision. Feeling her cum around him, HD slammed down on her a few more times to meet his own release. HD was exhausted from their heavy session, sweat was rolling down his face and chest, he leaned back against the headboard in a mess. After a few deep breaths, Elena managed to leave his lap, spilled cum ran down her thighs, reminding her that they forgot to use a condom. Oops, it looked like she had another trip to the pharmacy ahead of her; she shrugged knowing it was worth the inconvenience.

Damon was still kneeling on the bed, he had been stroking himself the entire time. Elena went over, kneeling like him and wrapped her hands around his neck. Damon rubbed his nose against hers and kissed her. Elena moaned against his lips and her tongue asked for entry to deepen the kiss. Elena's right hand ran down his hard chest until it wrapped around his dick to help him out. Damon let go, letting her take over. He moaned, their limbs were wrapped with his face buried deep against the crook of her neck. He loved the feel of her skin against his.

"Bite." She whispered.

Damon's heavy eyes opened hearing her words. "You sure?" He whispered back.

"Do it."

Damon sighed on cloud 9 thinking he had the perfect girl. He elongated his fangs and gently bit into her, both of them moaned in unison. His cum filled her hand almost instantly. She had problems staying up in their kneeling position. Damon's arms came around to support her. She melted into his embrace, continuing to moan in utter satisfaction. She could feel her core warming up, her skin was tingling, her breath was running ragged. He was taking her higher and higher. Damon didn't take much blood from her, having already fed earlier in the day. The bite had mostly been for pleasure this time around. When he removed his fangs, he licked the bite clean and brought her down to the bed with her. "I love you." He purred against her sweaty skin.

Elena was having trouble breathing coming down from such a sexual high. She gulped air into her lungs. She was completely wired. She could feel every nerve in her body. Her fingers were shaking uncontrollably. She continued to spasm in the aftershocks of the climax, her muscles were clenching and unclenching. Her body was nestled in between both Damons. They were each touching her skin in different spots, most likely out of habit than out of intention. She stared up at the ceiling in disbelief that she had both of them. It was the most exciting night of her young life.

.

**Now the windows are open the moon is so bright**  
** There's no one can tell us what love brings, you and I**  
** Sound meets sound, babe**  
** Her echoes they surround**  
** And know that we need is one thing**  
** Now what is there to allow?**

.

_CONTENT WARNING_  
_If double penetration isn't your kinda smut, don't read the second part._

_Song: No I In Threesome by Interpol_  
_Be Good & Review!_


	2. PART II

**You feel the sweet breath of time**  
**It's whispering, its truth not mine**  
**There's no I in threesome**  
**And I am all for it**  
**Babe, it's time we give something new a try**  
**Oh, alone we may fight**

.

.

.

As Elena's limbs stopped shivering, she started to feeling the sensations of the boys pleasuring her. Laying on her side in between them, Damon behind and HD in front. HD was playing with her breasts while Damon was kissing her shoulder.

Elena locked eyes with HD. He looked beyond sexy with some of his sweaty curls sticking to his face. There was love and desire staring back at her. When HD had seen Damon feeding on Elena, he had been terrified at first until he heard her satisfied moans. Knowing that Elena had been experiencing true sexual pleasure in the act softened his opinion of vampires. It was strange how quickly HD came to terms with Elena loving the vampire. The only emotion running through him was love.

HD closed the few inches of space between them and captured her lips. The kiss was gentle and teasing, they were taking the time to taste each other. Their lips were barely ghosting each other with sips of tongue.

Damon spooned her closer from behind. She felt his hardness pressed up against her. His lips went to her ear. "Guess I get to show you how I'm _all_ yours." He whispered and started to tongue her throat. His hand wrapped around her body to stroke her nether folds.

Elena gasped against HD's lips, enjoying the feel of Damon's fingers exploring her. HD pulled back from her lips and trailed down her throat to her chest, placing butterfly kisses on each part of her sternum. His lips captured her breasts, taking his time to tease her nipples. Meanwhile Damon sucked on the back of her and licked his way down her spine to the small of her back and then back up. His blunt teeth affectionately bit down on her shoulder, causing Elena to cry out.

While Damon didn't regularly engage in anal sex, he definitely knew the mechanics. Frankly, the threesome situation was the perfect opportunity for him to have Elena in every way. He moved away from her body to grab the tube of lube in his nightstand to prep her body. Elena jumped when she felt Damon's cool hands touch her second opening. Her eyes widened realizing his fingers were covered in lube.

"Trust me..." Damon chuckled. "There's two of me to trust." He added.

Elena attempted to steady her breathing, she couldn't believe what was about to happen. She always thought anal was a step too kinky, you know, for the _freaks_. Then again, nothing will _ever_ be freakier than having sex with two Damons.

After applying a generous amount of lube around her tight channel and on his dick, Damon was ready to take her. Elena bit her lip as she felt the initial pain of his head entering her for the first time. "I'll stop if you think it hurts too much, okay?" He whispered to her.

Damon stilled with only the head of him in her, his hands ran up and down her body trying to soothe and calm her. HD stared at Elena in shock, he couldn't believe how _sinful_ the vampire was acting with her consent, when Elena pulled herself together she asked HD to kiss her. HD nodded numbly and captured her lips. As HD kissed Elena, Damon could feel her muscles relaxing around him, he slowly pushed into her. Elena panted against HD's lips in reaction to the penetration, it was a little painful but also full of excitement and pleasure. Indescribable really, but something she felt comfortable with doing.

Once Damon was fully inside her, his eyes were squeezed shit disbelieving of how tight she was. Her tiny body and muscles were doing wonders around him. He was taking her in a way that he never imagined that she would allow and he was enjoying every minute of it. He stilled inside, giving her time to adjust to the new form of sexual pleasure. Damon's right hand wrapped around her body to stimulate her nether folds, but he was pushed aside by HD. Damon shrugged and allowed HD to handle 'his' side of Elena.

Sensation after sensation overwhelmed Elena, as Damon slowly moved in and out of her while HD moved three fingers within her and tapped her clit. Elena felt sexy letting Damon 'use' her, because it brought him pleasure and she knew most guys were turned on by anal. And by pleasuring him, it was pleasuring her, both physically and mentally. Every movement of his brought her both pain and pleasure, it seemed logical a vampire would enjoy anal. She gasped several times against HD's lips while they continued kissing all through the act. The more her body adjusted to the penetration, the easier it was for him to quicken the pace, the pain was starting to dull.

Elena felt her primal urges taking over. She wanted _more_. She wanted to feel _everything_ at once. She focused and reached out to touch HD's hard on to stroke him. HD moaned loudly, he had been turned for awhile hearing Elena and Damon's mutual moans for the past half hour. It wasn't going to take him long to cum. He wanted her desperately, she could see it in his eyes.

"I want you inside me." She said directly to HD.

His lips parted in anticipation.

"I want you _both_ inside me." She added.

Damon stilled inside her, taken aback by her request, the thought had crossed his mind, but it was surreal to hear _her _asking for it.

HD was silent trying to process the new development.

"You sure?" Damon asked, kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Yeah. I want all of Damon Salvatore." She replied half-coy, half-wickedly.

Damon groaned completely turned on. She gasped feeling him slide out of her back, she whined in confusion.

"Shh." Damon said soothingly. "We need to do this right."

"Get on top of him." He ordered.

HD was underneath while she settled onto him, he moaned happy to be back in her welcoming warm heat. Damon placed his swollen head at her rear opening and let it rest, allowing her to dictate the rhythm and pace. Elena felt him behind and gently leaned back into him. Damon held her waist, but didn't pull her, Elena pushed back letting out a soft cry, pausing as his head disappeared inside her. All three stopped moving. She did it. She was taking both Damons at once.

Damon felt her back arching with each breath she took and a layer of sweat formed on her lower back. And then, her desire spun out of control, her eyes closed, her head tossed around and her lips parted. As Elena pushed further on Damon, she gasped as both her lovers filled her up completely. Damon didn't even thrust at all, he just steadied allowing her to guide the movements. He would have teased her about being completely filled by him, but he was too amazed to utter a witty word. He couldn't believe he was feeling himself inside of her, as in the other him.

Elena's hands were gripping HD's upper arms, digging her short nails in, but HD didn't complain. He was used to her hurting him a bit in bed. HD just had to move his eyes a fraction of an inch to see himself hovering behind her with an amazed look on his face. HD found the situation surprisingly erotic, his hands went to Elena's face to give her a bruising kiss.

No words were spoken, Elena let nature take over and tried to find a rhythm that worked for all of them. She couldn't think, couldn't even remember her own name, she could only feel. It was thrilling taking them both. She had never felt so full, emotionally and physically.

Quickly Elena's body went wild as she bucked and writhed between them. The Damons held her hips firmly to keep her from bucking right off. A constant stream of moans escaped Elena as she experienced the exquisite feeling of taking them both. She was completely overdosed on sexual stimulation, it didn't take long for the Damons to start moaning with her.

Damon bit down on her neck with his blunt teeth. "Can I?" He whispered.

She moaned a yes.

He gently pierced her skin with his fangs, biting her only for pleasure.

She screamed out in joy meeting a beautiful high.

Damon pulled back, licking his lips knowing he could never ask for more. She'd given him everything.

HD surprised them both when he leaned close to lick her bite. He wanted to taste her in every way. HD licked her copper tasting blood, Elena moaned feeling his tongue, her sensitive skin was reacting to him. HD never said a word about why he did it, but Elena understood.

Elena and HD met their release almost simultaneously. She was bent backwards, crying out in ecstasy, convulsing and twitching until she lay panting on HD's sweaty chest. Damon continued moving behind her, slamming into her until his back arched, whipping his head back in a cry meeting sweet release. Muscle spasms were tearing him up from the inside out.

When Damon finally pulled out, Elena lifted up and winced, rolling away from HD and collapsing on the bed. None of them could move.

After minutes or hours passed, Elena stirred out of her post-orgasmic haze. She was entangled in between the Damons. Her body was sticking to them, she felt dirty, _really_ dirty. She made the move to get out of bed, but almost comically both Damons tried to hold her down. It was eerie. She rolled her eyes and told them that she wanted to shower... alone.

.

.

**And feathers bend like trees in the moonlight**  
**Babe, it's time we give something new a try**  
**Oh, alone we may fight**  
**So just let us be three tonight**

.

.

"Is this how it will be? She will have a human and a vampire lover?" HD turned to Damon in bed. It actually wasn't too alarming talking to himself naked in bed. It was almost comfortable.

Damon looked at HD with an incredulous look, before realizing he didn't know the details to the spell. "I know me and I don't like to share. It's not fun, trust me, not sure if Katherine was included in your flashes."

"Then are we at an impasse on the subject?"

"No. I've decided to let you have her." Damon answered with confidence.

"May I ask how you came to this decision? I am surprised by how easy you are letting her go. You love her too."

"You're the better me. The better man."

In the shower, Elena couldn't stop crying. While being with both Damons had been a fascinating sexual experience, she wanted the spell to be over. She didn't want the vampire hurting anymore from the spell. It was simple, really, she loved Damon Salvatore - the entire man. She fell in love with all his parts. She wanted to be with him forever. Elena needed an explanation for her feelings, why she felt torn in half. Trying to work through her emotions, she suddenly remembered Jane Gilbert's agony after her husband disappeared. It dawned on Elena that she never read the ending of Jane's story. Elena wiped her eyes and pulled herself together. She was determined to find Jane's other journal, hoping it would provide her with closure and end her suffering.

When Elena returned to the bedroom, after much difficulty, she excused herself from both Damons. Elena was set on returning to her house, by herself, to look for Jane's journal. Her mind was running rampant with various methods of ending the spell. She needed answers.

**The End**

_A/N: I can't believe I wrote a DP (blush)._

_**Friendly Story Rec:** 'The Damons' by DomOx.  
More Damon/Elena/Damon threesome action.  
There really is no such thing as too much Damon, huh?_


End file.
